


Silk

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy kink mention, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: Scott licked his lips and pinned Stiles' hands above his heads, hips continuing to pump as he leaned in for a messy kiss.He pulled back to furrowed brows and blotchy cheeks, words slurring together. “You're the worst, Scotty.”“Says you.” Scott muttered, shifting to rummage through their special box in the top drawer. He produced a pink, silky scarf and grinned when Stiles eyes went big. “Green?”“Green.” Stiles replied, through he put up plenty of trouble as Scott tied his wrists to the headboard, managing to bind him tightly enough that there wasn’t much hope of escape. Stiles pulled on the scarf regardless, whole body squirming as his mind began to slip into that murky place, where it was so easy to listen. “Boy Scout coming out, I see…”“Well, I have to get firm when you're being this naughty, Stiles. You know that.” Scott moved down Stiles’ body, taking each nipple in his lips for a few moments each. Stiles knew very well that was a fact and frankly, that was much of the reason he did it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> two years ago, someone left me a prompt that requested stiles calling scott "scotty". i tried to draft the ask but tumblr ate it, so I'm posting the fic here lol.

Stiles’ insatiable need to tease had reached an all-time high.

  
It wasn’t really his intention, at first—he happened to make one cutting comment about Scott’s initial wimpy werewolf howl during the pack meeting and could see the shimmering glint of crimson in Scott’s eye when he glared at him. Stiles couldn’t help himself; riling Scott up enough to get handsy happened to be his favorite pastime.

  
So, he spent the entirety of the meeting bringing up vaguely embarrassing stories and tussling Scott’s hair, throwing small items at him from across the room and deliberately interjecting him with nonsense more often than usual. With the impending pull of the full moon, it was even easier than usual to get Scott’s primal side raging in less than an hour.

  
By the time the meeting was over and Scott was driving the two of them back to the apartment, he was tight jawed, nearly white knuckling the steering wheel while Stiles refused to give up the auxiliary cord and shamelessly blasted the High School Musical 3 Soundtrack for the third time that day.

  
Scott had Stiles pinned to the door of the apartment the moment they walked in. “Seriously, Stiles? You know, if you want me to get rough with you, you could always ask instead of telling the entire pack about my Warrior Cats obsession.”

  
“Oh, come on, Scotty,” Stiles paused to revel in the low growl he could just barely hear rumbling in the pit of Scott’s belly at the nickname, “that isn’t nearly as fun.”

  
“Quit it.” The words came out firmly enough for at least a quarter of Stiles’ blood to go straight between his legs, but he kept his head clear enough to avoid turning to total putty so soon.

  
“Quit what? You know I can’t help teasing you, Scotty, especially when you just look so cute when you’re mad…” The second Stiles reached up to play with Scott’s hair again, his arm was locked to the wood of the door, Scott’s strong fingers holding the appendage still. A gasp slipped from Stiles’ lips before he could collect himself.

  
Scott demurringly barred his teeth, eyes buzzing red just around the parameter, and even though the entirety of Stiles’ lower half was beginning to feel like gelatin, he still managed a smarmy grin. “See?” He started, expression innocent. “You’re adorable, Scotty.”

  
Stiles could barely register the journey from the entry way to the bedroom, much too fast and hasty for him to completely process the motions. One second he was pressed flushed against the front door and the next, Scott had him pinned to their mattress, hip to hip, eyes locked and shirts forgotten. Scott’s vibrant crimson eyes had almost entirely overtaken the soft brown.

  
Scott’s hips bucked forward, enticing a groan from Stiles’ full lips. Scott made a pleased noise, warm fingertips focused on ridding Stiles of his jeans and briefs, though he hardly got a taste of Scott's touch below the waist. Stiles’ breath shuddered as he kicked away his bottoms, fishing for a kiss before Scott pushed him back onto the mattress. “Uh uh, Stiles. You'll have to work for every ounce of attention you get tonight.”

  
“Oh, come on!” Stiles groaned, just as Scott pinched his nipple, dragging a surprised squeak out of him. Stiles squirmed as Scott continued to tease, body going hot with want and desire; he'd hardly last two seconds without begging. “Scotty…p-please…”

  
Scott granted him with a gentle kiss, then, moved his hands with even more deftness over Stiles’ steadily hardening buds until he couldn't help letting his hips jump in a smooth, needy rhythm. Scott held him down once he seemed to notice the titillations, pulling back and shaking his head. “You want more than just the kisses, I take it?”

  
“No, Scott, I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with an untouched erection staring me in the eye.” That little quip earned Stiles a rather aggressive smack to his thigh and an undeniable growl from Scott's throat. He gulped and barred his neck, a small, unspoken apology he hoped would get his point across.

  
Scott simply responded with a painful press of his hips to Stiles’ groin, body rolling expertly and sending sharp spikes of pleasure straight to Stiles’ head. “Oh, Christ…”

  
Scott licked his lips and pinned Stiles' hands above his heads, hips continuing to pump as he leaned in for a messy kiss.

  
He pulled back to furrowed brows and blotchy cheeks, words slurring together. “You're the worst, Scotty.”

  
“Says you.” Scott muttered, shifting to rummage through their special box in the top drawer. He produced a pink, silky scarf and grinned when Stiles eyes went big. “Green?”

  
“Green.” Stiles replied, through he put up plenty of trouble as Scott tied his wrists to the headboard, managing to bind him tightly enough that there wasn’t much hope of escape. Stiles pulled on the scarf regardless, whole body squirming as his mind began to slip into that murky place, where it was so easy to listen. “Boy Scout coming out, I see…”

  
“Well, I have to get firm when you're being this naughty, Stiles. You know that.” Scott moved down Stiles’ body, taking each nipple in his lips for a few moments each. Stiles knew very well that was a fact and frankly, that was much of the reason he did it.

  
The alpha put his mouth back to work, tongue swirling around Stiles' pert chest, biting and sucking, drinking down the intoxicating moans that flew seamlessly from his boyfriend. Scott tortured the human, spending a full fifteen minutes working Stiles’ nipples raw, humping placidly against his partner until Stiles finally cried out. “Please! Scotty, please, just a little more?”

  
Scott glanced up with swollen lips, grin too wide for comfort. “Fine,” he shrugged, littering kisses over the dozens of moles down the line of Stiles' abdomen before finally settling between his thighs. He took a firm hold of his legs, keeping him still, before guiding his face between Stiles’ supple cheeks and licking over his entrance.

  
The noise that came from Stiles was lewd and labored, chest heaving as Scott worked his tongue delicately around the firm, puckering hole until Stiles finally gave. He pushed in, extracting a sweet hiss from Stiles when he did. He could feel Scott humming against his body, the vibration sending yet another incredible sensation straight to Stiles’ core. He was worked open with expert efficiency, until he was soft, malleable, and ready for something a lot fuller than Scott’s tongue.   
Of course, the alpha had to wait until Stiles was contorting and babbling before he even pulled his mouth away. “Color?"

  
“Green,” Scott was back between his thighs before the word fully escaped Stiles’ lips, licking a stripe down to his perineum and prodding there, turning Stiles to complete mush within seconds. His toes curled, cock dripping precome onto his belly, the sight of it making his thighs shake with need. “Fuck, Scotty, just—fuck me!”

  
Scott slipped a finger inside, hardly satisfying considering how much more Stiles yearned for, how much more he could take. Scott twisted the digit, free hand cupping Stiles’ erection with light pressure, just enough to make Stiles squirm. “What'd you call me?”

  
“Sir?” Stiles tried, earning a tisk. “Daddy?” That got him a hitched breath and curled brow he'd inquire about when his position wasn't so compromised. “Alpha?”   
Scott smiled, gently stroking his cock. “Alpha, what?”

  
“Alpha, please…fuck my ass?” Scott worked his finger in and out, slow and torturous, holding Stiles’ hips still when he tried rocking them toward the sensation. “I asked nicely!”

  
“Yeah, that's why I'm touching you.” Scott hummed, dragging his thumb along the head of Stiles’ cock. He chuckled when Stiles huffed, easing another finger inside of him and scissoring, inciting a curl of Stiles spine and a hiss from his lips. “Only good boys get touched, huh?”

  
“Uh huh…” Stiles nodded, eyes as innocent as they came. Scott pressed his fingertips to Stiles prostate and pulsed, biting his lip as an audible rumble vibrated through his chest.

  
Scott’s other hand drifted down his shaft to his balls, gently massaging his palm against them, only furthering Stiles’ staggering ebullience. He squeaked and whimpered, body trembling gently as Scott continued the motions. “And have you been a good boy today?”

  
“Sorta…” that earned him a rough squeeze of his sack and he quickly correctly his answer. “No!”

  
“No is right. You've been very bad. That's why you have to wait, even when you ask me so nicely.” He explained, drawing his fingers out and hesitating for just a moment before easing three back in, circling and scissoring, slowly at first, but eventually he was drilling vigorously into Stiles, working him open.

  
Stiles hardly realized the string of loud intangibles spewing from his mouth until Scott’s tone interjected. “Stiles, Baby, I'm gonna flip you over, okay? Wanna fuck you.”

  
“Yes, Alpha, please!” Stiles slurred as his wrists were freed, body easily manipulated into place on his belly, ass up and hole on complete display. He could hear Scott fumbling with his jeans before he felt lube drip coolly over his opening after a few seconds, moans tumbling out when Scott pressed three fingers back inside of him. Scott shifted his free hand to anchor Stiles’ arms in place above his head.

  
“Color?” Scott hummed, just as he eased his last digit into Stiles, twisting and stretching to his full capacity.

  
Stiles only made an incoherent noise, prompting Scott to pause and prod before he finally answered. “G-green…”

  
“Good job. You ready for me, baby?” Scott asked, pulling his fingers free, dropping his bottoms, and lining up when Stiles gave a frantic nod. He pressed the head at Stiles’ entrance and slid in easily, inspiring the tiniest wince when Scott’s beautiful, fat cock popped through.

  
Stiles gasped, reveling in that incredible downward curve that brushed right along his prostate before Scott was fully seated. “Fuck!”

  
Scott hummed, one hand still clasping Stiles’ tightly together as the other gave Stiles’ ass a firm smack, rocking gently inside him. “You were seriously something else today, Stiles. I have half a mind to not let you come.”

  
Scott gently rolled his hips as Stiles’ whole core trembled, drooling onto the sheets as he moaned out in pleasure. “Please, Alpha, you don't—ah!—have to be so mean!”

  
“And you don't have to be a little shit, do you?” Scott questioned, the head of his cock pressing against Stiles’ prostate: delicately, at first, pressure slowly increasing. Stiles could feel his dick leaking onto the sheets in no time.

  
“I-it worked, didn't it?” The words stuttered out as Scott began to prod rhythmically against Stiles’ sweet spot, driving him toward that euphoric high that he often sought, a place only Scott could get him.

  
“Depends on whether or not you wanted to actually climax.” Scott gave a particularly hard thrust to accent the sentence, making Stiles squeak and shiver, body nearly numb with want.

  
A string of incoherent pleas tumbled out, then, Stiles even managed to turn to Scott with hazy, sex drunk eyes, noticing that Scott's were still a murky red. The sight made Stiles all the more lustful.

  
“You know I love it when you beg…” Scott smiled, reaching around Stiles stomach to tightly grasp his cock, just at the base. He drilled into Stiles, filling him up and pulling back out only to repeat the motion. “Promise you'll be good for me, Stiles?”

  
“So good…” Stiles whispered, hips twitching in an effort to get a bit of pleasure out of Scott’s touch, but his grip stayed firm. “Please, promise!”

  
Stiles knew damn well Scott hardly believed him, but he released his hand regardless, stroking freely. “Then, come for me, Stiles.”

  
With permission, Stiles spilled plentifully onto the bed, thighs shaking as he reveled in the climax. What followed his orgasm was a blur, but he came to in clean boxers on the couch while just as Scott joined him, granting him a kiss and a cool glass of water. “Feel okay?”

  
“Great.” He grinned, sipping from the glass and snuggling into the nook between Scott’s side and underarm. “A little sleepy, but good.”

  
“I'm glad.” Scott hummed, rubbing his back. “You know, I wonder how much of our water bill goes to washing our damn sheets.”

  
“Probably a lot less if you didn't always fuck me doggy.”

  
The silence that followed prompted Stiles to look up to find a very irritated Alpha. “Not that I don't totally appreciate you fucking me doggy style…”

  
Scott smiled, squeezing him tight. “Good, Baby, that's what I like to hear.”

  
“Speaking of what you like to hear, can we talk about this Daddy thing?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments v welcome also check out my [blog!](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com)


End file.
